Stray Cats
by SuppaOtaku
Summary: Soi Fong owns a pet shop that takes in stray cats. And she found three kittens one day. Falling in love with them instantly, she brought them home instead of taking them to the shop. And so she finds out they're more trouble then she expected. R&R. COH
1. C'mere Kitty, Kitty

_**A/N:** I got the idea for this story because of A picture I saw. I thought it was awesome and I had to write about it. _

_**Title:**__ Stray Cats_

_**Rating + Summary: **Click back, brah._

_**Pairing(s):** A crazy person would consider this a harem. . ._

_**Warnings:** Nothing, really._

"I don't own bleach." Talking

_I honestly don't._ Thinking/Flashback

**"****What would make you think I do ?"** Stressed words

_It's like a married my best friend, but in a totally manly way! LET'S GO! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One: C'mere Kitty, Kitty <em>**

* * *

><p>"I want that one!" a shrill, loud voice yelled as the little girl that made the sound pointed at a small black cat. The scared animal flinched at the unnecessary loud volume of her voice. It curled up in a ball as the girl watched it move hungrily, the mother standing behind her however, shook her head. She pointed at the one next to it, an orange kitten with dark-orange stripes, "No that one's cuter," the tall woman said to her daughter.<p>

The young blonde girl cried out, "But I don't want that one I want this one!" she demanded they have the black one. Soi Fong sighed, not that she wanted any of these small animals to go home with the horrible people standing next to her, but they needed a home. . . The mother and her daughter continued their senseless squabble and eventually she gave in to her daughter's will.

Soi Fong picked up the animal from it cage, patted her on the head as she handed it over to the little girl. If it weren't for lack of emotion, she'd cry for the poor thing, "I'm gonna call her Kuro, because she's black." the girl mused, holding the kitten a bit too tight. The small cat hissed at this, but the girl gave little to no attention.

"Actually it already has a name, her name is; Kumori." Shaolin said, the girl wrenched her face at the name. She hugged the cat even closer to her body, making it hiss in pain once more.

"That's an ugly name, who came up-" she complained, if it weren't for the parent shutting her mouth in time. . . The mother smiled nervously at Soi Fon, apologizing for the rude behavior of her daughter, "Never mind little Sakura here, she's a bit outspoken." The petite woman huffed at the statement, but chose to let it go anyways. On the count that it was just a little girl with bad parents whom probably couldn't handle her any better.

"No problem, I get a lot of her kind in here." yes, there were a lot of girl like her whom wanted cats everyday, and some of them were even worse. The brutality they had. Often she wished she could just take all the kittens home herself, but that wasn't an option. Enventually they grow up and heve to go somewhere else, and her home wasn't exactly fit for thirty cats. Maybe she liked cats, but thirty is too much for any person to handle. Maybe the company would be nice, but so many cats. . . No thanks, I'd rather not.

The girl identified as; Sakura petted the tail of the kitten lovingly. Maybe she wasn't that bad, meybe she'd actaully give it the love it deserved,"I'd like to adopt this one, and I want a pink collar for her." she demanded.

"Sure, right this way ma'am."

* * *

><p>"Phew, what a day," Shaolin sighed as she closed the doors behind her, it was finally weekend. And that meant that the following three days were meant for resting and resting only. It was a stressful day though, twelve adopted kittens had a lovely home now. And that's what she did it for. Sure there was the money, but the animals were actually more important. A soft sound of mewling in the distance caught her attention as she snapped out of thought.<p>

"Eh," she followed the sound. Eventually she found herself to be kneeling behind in front of a large, brown box. The mewling seemed to be made by a small blue cat, curled up in the corner. She picked it up carefully, examining him, he seemed to be scared for some reason. Like most children would hide behind their mother, this little animal snuggled her chest, "This one's cute. But what made him so upset?"

A loud hissing behind her was made by two other cats, an orange one and a white one. They appeared to be hissing at the blue cat in her hands, they probably weren't at good terms with the little feller. She raised an eyebrow, the hissing seemed to make the blue kitten more upset then before.

"Here, kitty," she soothed, the others seemed to stop their hissing. She patted him on the head lovingly, trying to get him to stop shivering, "don't be scared." she hugged him to her chest. The two approached her as well, as if they wanted the same kind of attention as she was giving the blue one. The white kitten was so bold as to rub his head against her knee.

"Maybe I should take them home." the loud mewling, purring and meowing resembled agreement to the statement. She smiled with raised eyebrows as she took the box, she found the blue kitten in, to carry the three to her home. She put the three kittens into the carton box, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Written by me, idea by Ankoku-Sensei on Deviant-art. Picture: ankoku-sensei[.]deviantart[.]comart/PetShop[-Intro-]280458936, If link doesn't work; PetShop intro by Ankoku-Sensei.


	2. Gimme Attention!

_**A/N:** It is finally here, chapter 2. I was hacked, but I AM BACK!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two: Gimme Attention!<em>**

* * *

><p>It wasn't that hard, carrying three stray kittens through the city for ten minutes. They all stayed in the box, not even once attempting to jump out of it. But the problem was, the white and orange cats tended to scratch, bite or damage the blue cat frequently. It made her worry, maybe if she'd have to go to work, she couldn't let these three alone without one of them ending up getting killed.<p>

"Careful little fellas," three small colored animals jumped out of the carton box the short dark-headed woman carried. Within three seconds, the orange colored one started attacking the blue kitten. The white cat however stayed out of it and began to walk around nonchalantly. When the two stopped rolling around and started scratching and biting eachother, she decided to part the two, in case things would get worse. She picked the both up by the scruff of their necks,

"Okay, that's enough." and even though the two were parted, they still tried to get to it again, somehow. She jumped slightly when she felt a small organism crawling onto her. It seemed that the smaller white cat had stopped exploring her house, craved attention and wanted to get it somehow.

"Aw," she cooed, petting the small furry cat in her lap. He purred softly as she completely forgot the other two she was handling just now. And it made them feel unwanted, as they were craving attention too. I mean come one, they're freaking cats! And male mind you.

Soi Fong blinked with surprise as she rubbed the animal's head, "What's this?" she felt a small bump. It could be a tick, or maybe another thing that can cause bumps on an animals head. _Maybe I should let them get checked out tomorrow_, she wondered. She didn't have to go to work as early as she had to go that day, so maybe she would have them get shots first thing in the morning.

The petite black-haired woman gave the white cat another pat on the head, "Tomorrow morning it is."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Next Day<em>**

* * *

><p>After three painful shots for each little cat, their treatment was over. They were all anxious to go their owner, that was pretty clear. Seeing the aggressive orange cat tried to scratch out the vet's eye. "Well, ma'am, they were pretty healthy. I just gave them a shot for ticks and other insects that may cause them to get sick.," the red-headed vet handed her over a small card with information she might have to use later, "And I also gave them the human shot."<p>

The short woman sighed in relieve,"That's- wait, human shot?" she noticed that the woman had said 'Human shot,' and that she gave it to them. And from what she knew about the newly developed medicine, it wasn't that bad. In fact it was amazing. But if it worked just like she was told it would, it was bad.

The red-headed doctor raised an eyebrow, as if Shaolin had to know what the whole 'Human shot' exactly meant, "Yes, so they can grow up to be, well, people."

Soi Fong desperately wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose, but that would be stupid, "Why the hell would I want them to be _people_?"

The vet pushed up her glasses, trying to console the petite owner in any way, "If you didn't want it, you had to say so earlier. It's too late to turn back now. Their growth will be complete in thirty days or so." as if it was supposed to help her feel better. The only thing the vet assured was that she would never have a normal life again and there was no way to reverse the process. It's like having a baby at the tender age of sixteen, it can really fuck with your life. But having three grown men in your apartment that constantly try and kill each other all the time is a little bit more hard don't you think?

Soi Fong stepped closer to her, scratching her neck, "So you're trying to tell me that in a month I'll be stuck with_ three_ adult men in my appartment, bugging me out everyday?" she even pushed her hand in the woman's face, showing three finger to accentuate that there were three of them. Not that the vet didn't know, and showing it wasn't really necessary.

"Two teenagers and one adult man."

Talking to this woman was getting really frustrating.

"What's the difference?"

"The two teenagers, which would be the orange and the white one," she pointed to the colored brothers in their cages, "will be more active then the adult, which would be the blue one. The age diffrent between them will be three to four years or so." she explained. Though the difference wasn't that much, it was still annoying.

"Active _how_?"

"Like how normal teenagers react in their puberty. . ." well, that's a way to explain it.

"You mean hormones."

"Basically."

"So I have to find them mates?"

"Well, not really. basing on what you told me they're way to strung out on your attention, and violent over who gets it too. So I don't think they will want another mate. But you can try."

"Great," she praised sarcastically "just amazing."

* * *

><p>Written by me, idea and story by Ankoku-Sensei on Deviant-art. Also; can you guess who dem kitties are?<p> 


End file.
